Requirements
by JessMist
Summary: Sebastian X Ciel. Contains yaoi and BL and etc.


**Title:** Requirements  
**Fandom:** Kuroshitsuji  
**Pairing:** Ciel Phantomhive x Sebastian Michaels  
**Warnings:** Yaoi  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor any of the characters in any way shape or form. It is the property of Yana Toboso. I wrote this simply as a fan fiction.

Sebastian poured the last of the rinsing water over the slender pale shoulders of his young master. His ruby eyes watched as the water dripped from Ciel's hair and when he glanced far enough down into the waters, he could see his Lord's full bare figure.

It surprised the demon as to how close to perfect the boy was. To him it was almost nonhuman. Ciel was by far the most beautiful human he's even seen during his time on Earth. Sebastian guessed that it was the eternal bond he shared with Ciel that made the boy so attractive to him. He certainly was.

As he helped his young master dry off his young master, he noticed that Ciel was somewhat more stiff and sulky than usual. Sebastian had only just finished drying off drips from Ciel's hair when the young boy snatched the towel out of his hands and wrapped it around himself. "Young m-", Sebastian couldn't get the words out fast enough before Ciel started for the door, grabbing his night shirt on the way. Before slamming the door Ciel muttered, "I do not require you for the remainder of the night Sebastian." And slammed the door behind him.

Sebastian heaved a heavy sigh as he started to clean up the bathroom. He hated it when his young master "did not require" him. It made him feel sort of useless to the small needs of Ciel. But the boy was growing up, and would undoubtedly need time alone to do things that growing up boys needed to do. Out of all the subjects he tutored Ciel in, Sex Ed was not one of them. He had covered some anatomy, yes. And Ciel knew where babies came from. He knew everything required of the reproduction process, but not trivial things like condoms for instance. He didn't think it was very necessary to teach Ciel these things.

When he finished cleaning the bathroom, he planned on retiring to bed, to give his human self some extra rest. When he made his way down the hallway to his room however, he heard a bell. The bell signaling his young master no doubt. When he got to Ciel's room, he knocked, and entered.

Ciel was not in his night shirt that he had grabbed, but was still wrapped in his towel. The boy was standing in front of his mirror, and did not turn when Sebastian entered. "Sebastian, I do wish for you to help me prepare for bed after all." Ciel stated. "Yes, my Lord." Sebastian moved toward Ciel, so glad the you boy had changed his mind. Now he would have a chance to marvel over his young master's features again.

He picked up Ciel's night shirt from the dresser, and waited for the boy to drop the towel from around him. Sebastian waited for a good couple of minutes before hesitantly asking, "Young master? Are you not dried yet?" But Ciel talked over him sharply, "Sebastian, I have a question that I order you to answer. And you have to answer honestly, and in all seriousness." Sebastian quickly stated an, "Of course my Lord."

Ciel glanced up at the demon butler with his mismatched eyes and his pale skin started to get pink undertones right before Sebastian's eyes. His young master was blushing. Ciel looked away fast and opened his mouth, about to say something. Instead he snapped his mouth shut, and in a few moments opened it again and muttered "Never mind." and turned his direction to the opposite wall.

This was confusing to Sebastian. Ciel had obviously been about to say something, and by the look of it, it seemed to make the boy uncomfortable asking it, so he chose not to. Ciel was never embarrassed or shy, and especially not around him.

Ciel said nothing more but released the towel and raised his arms and allowed Sebastian to dress him. Sebastian was almost too distracted by his thoughts of Ciel's sudden awkwardness to notice the perfect panes of skin, but he still took care to brush Ciel's delicate sides with his fingertips as he lowered the shirt. The smooth young flesh was so inviting.

Ciel's blush kept up through the whole process of the butler dressing him. When Sebastian tied the draw string around the collar, Ciel gave an audible gulp. When he'd finished, he asked, "Are you sure you wouldn't like to ask me that question, young master?" The boy remained quiet, even when Sebastian moved his hand up and took the boy's chin, moving his free hand to brush them in the boy's hair. He then whispered, "I hope you aren't embarrassed to ask me something, my Lord." Ciel was blushing more and more. The demon noticed small drops of perspiration beginning to form around his young master's hair line. Ciel lifted his trembling hands to knock away that of Sebastian's.

"I am most certainly not embarrassed. Especially in front of a servant. Embarrassment is not something that a Lord like me even has to think about." The boy stated. Sebastian felt a mixture of emotions. He felt a swell of curiosity and hunger, but also amusement and annoyance. He snapped Ciel's chin back again with more force this time. "You're correct my Lord, and as your tutor I think it appropriate to test you on these skills you say you suppress so well. Shyness is not becoming of an Earl." Ciel opened his mouth, startled and even more so when Sebastian placed his hand over the boy's heart. The poor boy's pulse was clearly above average. "I can monitor your levels this way." he told the boy.

"St-stop it Sebastian. This is not required." Ciel stuttered.

"Are you sure you're as skilled as you say?"

"I-I uh…"

Sebastian grinned. Ciel was even stuttering now. The heart beat under his hand was thumping steadily faster. The butler moved his gloved hand up under the boy's shirt to feel the boy's heart beat more clearly, and Ciel gave a shiver at the smooth material of his glove on the bare skin. Sebastian leaned closer. "I have to say that you're doing very poorly."

Ciel grabbed the butler's wrist, but Sebastian did not move it. "Are you ready for your first exam already?" Sebastian smirked. "Well, why don't you first open your eyes?" For Ciel had shut them, probably out of anger than anything else. The boy snapped them open at his words however. "Can you work on slowing your heart rate some, young master?"

Ciel gulped again and breathed a deep sigh. His breath fanned over Sebastian's face and he took in the sweet smell. The boy' heart was slowing a little. Sebastian leaned in closer. In an absolute flash he placed his lips upon the small boy's cheek. It was so quick that it took Ciel a whole sixty seconds to register what had just happened to him. Then he got by far the reddest Sebastian had seen. He scowled as his heart beat thumped faster. He let go of Sebastian's wrist and stepped back, taking his body away from the hand, since he could not move it himself.

Since the boy was absolutely startled, the butler took his opportunity and snatched the boy up, laying him down on the bed. He held him down. Question after question running through his mind. Curiosity of what Ciel had been meaning to ask him. Curiosity of just how embarrassed he could make his young master. The blush was good enough proof that it was him who was the reason behind these actions. The perfect face flushed with a deep pink simply made Sebastian shudder with his hunger for the boy. The hunger that he always, always had to suppress. Every excruciating morning and night when touching was required. His young master's baths had grown steadily worse and worse.

Sebastian wanted nothing more than to touch every single inch of the boy. He wanted to feel the perfection. He wanted to make Ciel his even more than the bond binding them. He wanted Ciel to touch him back. He wanted to be wanted by the only thing on this horrid Earth he wanted. But if all he could do was take him right here, right now, it was good enough.

He took Ciel's hands and put them above the boy's head. He held them together with one hand, while the other reached down and pushed his night shirt up. It had been months since his Lord had worn underwear to bed, so all of the boy was exposed before him.

Ciel laid there while the butler manhandled him and marveled at his exposure. The boy was so embarrassed right now and was so nervous, making him hot. Sebastian watched as Ciel got hard for him right before his eyes. The butler's pants weren't exactly loosening either. He put his hands on the boy's chest, moving it across the skin until moving it lower. Ciel gave a great shudder and a strangled gasp escaped the boy's lips when Sebastian finally closed his hand around the boy's hardened member. He was too stunned. His heart was racing too fast to struggle hard enough or order Sebastian to release him. He wasn't even sure that's what he wanted now.

Sebastian gripped his young master. The boy under him shuddered. "Have you been practicing things like this yourself? Can you last, my Lord?" Sebastian asked in a low voice, while Ciel squinted up at him. The butler began to move his hand up and down, which made Ciel clench his eyes shut yet again as he attempted to stifle a moan. Sebastian stopped and pulled his hand away. Ciel squinted back up at him again. The butler released the boy's hands and lowered himself. Ciel didn't struggle nor move away.

Sebastian was now level with the youth's manhood. He lifted his eyes to the boy who was propped up on his elbows. The butler took Ciel in his hand again and flicked his tongue across the head of his young master's cock. The boy jolted and immediately bucked his hips. Sebastian held him down and asked again, "Have you been practicing? Have you been doing this to yourself?" Ciel glared at him, scowling and panting. "Yes." Ciel stated.

Sebastian smirked and flicked his tongue over the head again before taking the boy completely in his mouth. Ciel threw his head back and covered his mouth as moan after moan slipped out.

The boy writhed beneath him as Sebastian moved up and down, slipping him in and out of his hot mouth. The boy tasted like pure concentrated lust. The best Sebastian had ever experienced. The picture of his young master losing his mind under him was intoxicating. He quickened his pace until a final wave of pleasure crashed over the boy and he spilled into his butler's mouth. Sebastian looked up at his Lord again, exhausted and limp on the bed. His breathing was haggard and ragging from his throat. His cheeks were almost a light scarlet. A simply perfect picture. While in this state, Sebastian removed his gloves and started to touch his young master with his bare hands.

The skin was covered in a slight sheen of sweat. The butler leaned down and began licking the sheen off his chest. His young master was the best taste that existed.

Ciel's breathing began to level again as he came down from his heightened pleasure. Sebastian moved up and looked Ciel directly in the eyes before placing his lips to his Lord's. He pulled back and repeated these soft kisses until he finally left them there. He then licked Ciel's bottom lip with his tongue and got a shiver from the boy beneath him. Ciel's mouth parted and he met his butler with his tongue. Sebastian took this as an invitation to make the kiss more passionate and started to explore the boy's mouth. Ciel didn't close his eyes all the way, but kept half lidded eyes set on Sebastian, who held the gaze.

Ciel's mouth tasted even more delectable than the rest of him. Sebastian swirled their tongues together, determined to taste every inch. He let his right hand wander over the boy and laced his left hand with that of the younger's. he began to feel lower and lower until finally reaching the boy's backside. He skimmed his fingertips over Ciel's bottom until he got to his entrance. He felt Ciel gasp in his mouth and kissed him deeper and more hard. As the boy squeezed their laced hands and Sebastian pressed a finger into him. The boy let small pained sounds escape into the butler's mouth., only to be kissed all the more deeper and have them muffled.

Sebastian began to move the finger in and then back out. Ciel grabbed at his butler's shirt who quickly added another finger. The boy's muffled cries were perhaps the most beautiful sound ever taken into Sebastian's ears.

Sebastian took his gaze away from his Lord's face to look downward. With two fingers successfully in his master, Sebastian began to scissor his fingers when he heard the smallest whispered word coming from above. He immediately got back to eye level with Ciel and asked, "What was that my Lord?" Of course the glare he got in return was expected, but there was certainly a glaze of lust over his master's eyes.

Sebastian simply halted everything and pulled out his fingers. The even stronger glare now from his master almost made him want to thrust in three as fast ac he could if that what his Lord wanted so badly, but he did not. Sebastian just took Ciel's chin in his hand and put his mouth very close to his master's ear. "What did you say my Lord?" he whispered. The hot breath on his ear made Ciel let slip another soft moan. "I-I….. I just…" stammered Ciel.

"Yes, master Ciel?" Sebastian replied, still very close to the boy's ear. He rewarded him with placing his free hand back downward and taking hold of his captive's already hard again staff.

"I just said… more…" said Ciel softly. He jerked his head to the side out of Sebastian's clutch.

"Yes, my Lord." replied Sebastian. Thoroughly enjoying every second of making his master obviously want him so badly that he was asking for more. Sebastian would certainly oblige.

Sebastian quickly resumed his work and kept his hot breaths in and out by his master's ear while he was stroking Ciel in one hand and rimming him again with his other. Two fingers were easy enough to get inside and the precum already drip drip dripping again from his master, mingled with the twitches and hitching breaths were a good sign.

Ciel was arching his back up so his chest met that of his butler's still fully clothed one.


End file.
